A Dalek Welcome on the TARDIS!
by Rose Oswald
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor took Oswin with him, despite the fact that she was a Dalek? How would season 7 be different? Starts at the end of Asylum of the Daleks. AU. This is my first fic, so please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please review and enjoy! As it says in the summary, this is an AU where the Doctor takes Oswin from Asylum of the Daleks. I don't own anything!**

The Doctor struggled to refrain from gasping when he saw what Oswin truly was. Though he was not surprised, he still had a little hope in him that she would be able to come with him, as she had been such a great help. But, he still had to tell her what she was.

"It's all a dream, Oswin," the Doctor said sadly, "You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too horrible"

"Where am I?" Oswin asked, horrified.

"Because you are a Dalek," the Doctor hissed.

"I am not a Dalek! I AM NOT A DALEK! I'm human."

The Doctor then proceeded to explain the horrid truth to Oswin, from the ladder he and Amy used to get down to the asylum to the milk and the eggs. At mentioning eggs, something stirred within Oswin, causing her to attempt and exterminate the Doctor. However, she stopped herself at the last second and suppressed the Dalek instinct by asking questions.

"Why do they hate you so much?"

"I fought them many times, and won."

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

"I know. I tried to stop."

"Then run. I've taken down the force field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. RUN!"

"Oswin, are you…"

"I am Oswin Oswald, I fought the Daleks and I am human. Remember me. RUN!"

"Thank you!" and the Doctor ran off, leaving Oswin, or so she thought. Mere moments later, he returned, "On second thought, I think you need to come with me," and he got behind the surprised Oswin and pushed. Soon, she realized she was being saved, and began to pilot herself, slowly at first, and then began to gain momentum. The Doctor was now running slightly ahead of her, knowing she was right behind him, looking back every now and then to make sure she was keeping up. When they got to the teleport, Amy and Rory had made up and were kissing, completely unaware that the Doctor was back and ready to go.

"Guys? Guys! We're good, let's go!" The Doctor finally gave up trying to tell them, so he grabbed the remote to the teleport out of Rory's hand and teleported back to the ship. When they got there, they all went to the TARDIS, Amy and Rory still not realizing that Oswin was following them. The Dalek Prime Minister, however, did.

"Do not follow the unknown intruders. They are not a threat. Return to your place in the parliament," he told her, not realizing that she had come from the asylum.

"I AM NOT A DALEK!" She screamed and fired her gun at the prime minister, causing it to blow up. At that point, she was just outside the TARDIS, so she went inside. Being connected to the PathWeb, she already knew what a TARDIS was generally, and therefore did not need to question why it was bigger on the inside. Just as it took off, Amy noticed Oswin sitting right inside the door of the TARDIS.

"Doctor! There's a Dalek in here!"

"Yeah, I noticed," he replied, sarcastically, "She's coming with us."

"Wait… she?" Rory realized, "Why would a Dalek be a she? Do they even have genders?"

"Well, yes, but they don't, it's complicated, but this is definitely a she." The Doctor attempted to clarify, "You see, that Dalek is Oswin."

"I AM NOT A DALEK!" Oswin told him.

"What I meant was she's not a true Dalek, she was human when the Alaska landed and then the nanocloud got to her. That's why she could hack all of the Dalek systems of the planet. The cloud detected her level of genius, and did a full conversion, assuming that she would be a better Dalek than a puppet. But they were very wrong, so they locked her up in the asylum with all of the other failed Daleks."

"Well, then, if she is human, why doesn't she sound like one? She did when she was flirting with me," Rory asked.

"Her real voice is the one you heard on the speakers. The Dalek casing only has one voice." He said.

"Well, are there any speakers on the TARDIS she can use? She sounds too much like a Dalek to believe that she's human." Amy asked bitterly. The Doctor didn't even get a chance to respond before Oswin moved over to the TARDIS console and pressed a couple of buttons with her plunger-hand, adapting very easily to the TARDIS controls.

"Is this any better?" She asked over the speakers, sounding like she did before.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor wondered out loud, "You would be recognized as a Dalek by the TARDIS, so why didn't she—"a huge electrical explosion interrupted him mid-sentence, "Oh. I guess I better keep my mouth shut next time," he resolved after realizing the TARDIS was rejecting Oswin. He moved a lever or two while talking to her, "Just this once, OK? Special circumstances," he reassured, "Try it again." He directed at Oswin.

"It's working much better now. Whatever you did helped a lot. Do you want me to keep using this speaker?" She asked.

"Yes, please do," the Doctor replied, "Just remember that the TARDIS is a living consciousness, and, being created by Time Lords, she instinctively hates Daleks. You just need to be a little more careful before you do something like that again."

They finally landed at Amy and Rory's house, where they both got off. As the TARDIS dematerialized with only the Doctor and Oswin, he wondered how Oswin would hold during his adventures.

**AN: I don't have much time this week, so the next update should be posted next week sometime :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of summer homework… so, here it is!**

**A/N: To keep this story at a K+, I'm going to leave out some of Riddel's innuendos :P **

The TARDIS was quiet for a change. The Doctor had nothing to say, and neither did Oswin. The Doctor finally figured out something he could do to break the silence.

"You're using the TARDIS to speak normally, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That means once you leave it again, you'll go back to sounding like, well, a Dalek. So if I can find a way to modify your casing, you could speak normally all the time. The only question is, how are we going to do it?"

"I think I can do it. I just need to figure out how to apply another speech mechanism other than the default."

The Doctor felt that it was odd that he was talking to a Dalek. In his TARDIS. That isn't trying to kill him. As he observed, Oswin disconnected herself from the TARDIS console and he heard some whirring come from the inside of the casing.

"How does this sound?" Oswin asked.

"Like a Dalek, still," The Doctor replied.

"Dang," The Doctor heard more whirring come from the casing. "Now?"

"Still no," he said, "but I think I have an idea. You don't have a force field up, do you?"

"No…" The Doctor ran over and gave her a good, hard kick that sent her rolling in the other direction. He'd wanted to do that to a Dalek for a long time. "What was that for?"

"You sound normal now," The Doctor said with a grin. "Oh, here we are,"

"Here we are where?" Oswin asked

"Early 1900's I think. Earth," He stepped out of the TARDIS and yelled, "John! Oi! There you are! Come on, then!" A middle-aged man in some type of fedora stepped into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed right after him. "Now, to Egypt!"

"Wait. What is that?" John gestured to Oswin. Oswin didn't speak immediately so the Doctor filled in John for her.

"That is a she, and her name is Oswin. She won't hurt you." He knew she would get mad at him if he referred to her as a Dalek. "Just go with the flow." As the Doctor said this, Oswin moved away from the newcomer and into an out of the way area of the console room. The TARDIS finally landed in Egypt, where Nefertiti was almost waiting for it to materialize. She entered the TARDIS before the Doctor could invite her in, and then they were off again to collect Amy and Rory. Surprisingly, when the Doctor materialized around them, Rory's father was there, as well. However, the Doctor didn't notice until the y arrived at the Silurian ark. "Oi! What are you doing on here!" he asked him.

"What AM I doing here? You sort of just appeared around us and now we're here."

"Where are we?" asked Oswin as she exited the TARDIS to join the others.

"Ok, why is she still here?" asked Amy, "Why didn't you take her to some other planet so she can live out her life there? I mean, aren't you worried that she'll, well, exterminate you?"

"I don't work like that," protested Oswin, "I would never consciously kill something unless their death is just. And besides, I'm NOT a Dalek."

"You sound like one," Amy retorted.

"YOU said I didn't" Oswin directed at the Doctor.

"Rule number one: The Doctor lies. A lot. Get used to it." Amy said.

"Ugh. Now I have to start over. I've been trying to get my voice to sound normal ever since I arrived on the TARDIS. It doesn't like me too much, and I doubt it ever will." She looked as disappointed as a Dalek could possibly look, then, a revelation. "Wait! Daleks use a secondary speech system to sound louder when they need to. I wonder if I can alternate that a little…" She trailed off for a minute, trying to fix the speech system. She then asked Amy, "This may sound odd, but can you kick me as hard as you can? I need it to make the system apply the changes." Amy complied, and sent Oswin flying in the opposite direction and into a thicket of vines. After she recovered from the jolt, Oswin asked, "Did it work?"

The Doctor butted in to the conversation, "Yes! Oswin, you beauty! Sounding as human as ever!" He smiled before returning to the predicament of Rory's father.

Oswin turned again to Amy, "Is he telling the truth this time?"

"For once, he is." Amy chuckled.

"Thank goodness," She heard giant footsteps, "What was that?"

The Doctor responded as a triceratops wandered into their vicinity, "Dinosaurs…ON A SPACESHIP!" he proclaimed excitedly.

The dinosaur meandered past their party, and as it began to sniff all of its members and the TARDIS, Amy speculated, "Do you think they're piloting this ship?"

"No," the Doctor replied, "They're probably passengers, but I wonder who IS controlling it…"

The dinosaur had been sniffing Oswin for a long time, and she began to back away, slowly, as not to scare it. Just as she began to move, the dinosaur picked her up in its mouth, much like a dog would a bone, and walked away with her. "HELP! HELP!" she screamed, "DOCTOR!" but the triceratops had already left the group. Oswin tried to think of a way to get out of the mess she was already in. She couldn't activate her force field, as she didn't know if it would hurt the creature, but knowing Daleks, it most undoubtedly would. She could turn down the intensity of her gun, but by how much? She didn't want to risk the animal's life. She attempted looking into the pathweb, which she was still connected to, but there was nothing. As she pondered this, the dinosaur eventually put her down in some other part of the ship. Oswin wished she knew where she was. She was so busy thinking about how to escape, she couldn't remember which way the dinosaur came from. She tried to look around, but as she began to move, the triceratops began to lick her, to which she said "Yuck, quit it!" and tried to get away from it. She then looked up and noticed that there were fairly high ceilings, so she attempted to fly, but it was harder than it looked for some reason. She tried everything she knew, but couldn't get in the air. Instead, she glided to the nearest opening she could find, and began to wonder.

As she looked around for something that might bring her back to the TARDIS, she heard more giant footsteps and figured that it was yet another dinosaur, so she turned on her force field just in case and then moved on. As she turned the corner, she encountered not another dinosaur, but two giant robots.

"What's this thing in the middle of the hall?"

"I have no idea, but I call blowing it up!"

"No, I do! Your laser doesn't work and I know it!"

"Yes it does!"

Both of them began to fire their lasers at Oswin, not knowing that it wouldn't work. Oswin took advantage of the situation. "I guess you're both broken," she said with a little sarcasm, "You're not much use, are you?"

"Look who's talking, pepper pot," the first one responded with a hint of sass.

"Pepper pot?! Pepper pot this!" Oswin fired her gun at the one who was taunting her, causing it to short out. The other robot fell silent and walked away. Oswin had never felt rage like that before and she hoped it wouldn't happen again. She then moved around the collapsed robot and continued her search.

Meanwhile, Amy, Nefertiti and John were all in some type of computer room, watching the logs of the Silurians piloting the ship a long time ago. The Doctor had already gone to search for whoever was piloting the ship, but he didn't know where to go. Amy decided to contact him with where she thought was the control room of the ship. She accidentally sent him to the power generator. Oswin finally found them, and Amy jumped at first, instinctively thinking she was a Dalek, but then calmed down after she realized she wasn't. "Where have you been?"

"Shooting down crazy robots and trying to find you. What are you doing?"

"I found some sort of computer with ship's logs. Do you want to watch them?"

"Sure." Oswin replied. She watched as many as she needed before putting together the true mystery. "Where are all the Silurians?"

"I don't know," Amy replied, "Do you want to go find them?" As she said that sentence, raptors of some sort came into view, heading straight towards them. Oswin didn't want to shoot them, so she let the big game hunter use his tranquilizer on them. After he had them all sleeping, he began to flirt with Nefertiti.

"Try it again and I'll have you executed. There's a reason why I don't have a husband." Nefertiti scoffed.

"What do you need that hat for in here, anyways? There's no sun…" Oswin began to tease.

"Don't insult the hat. It's my favorite." John argued.

"Oh, so you're afraid to take it off, aren't you?" Oswin teased, and then reached with her suction cup and picked up the hat off of his head and rolled away with it.

"Give it back!" John yelled.

"Careful, she has a gun," Amy warned, "She could disintegrate it if you get too close."

Oswin heard what Amy had said, and placed the hat down where she was, and quietly went back to them. "I don't want you guys thinking of me as a weapon. I'm not. I would never hurt any of you and I also wouldn't hurt John's hat (no matter how much it annoys me). Just because I look like a Dalek doesn't mean I am one." The party continued their journey in silence after John retrieved his hat.

When they got closer to the center of the ark, they actually ran into the Doctor and his group, with another man and the remaining robot that Oswin hadn't killed. They weren't there long enough to see what was going on, but they did see that the man commanded the robot to fire into another corridor. Oswin sped ahead of the group to see what happened. She saw her triceratops lying on the floor, dying, with the Doctor by his side to comfort it. She felt the rage she had felt before, only stronger, and destroyed the robot, causing it to explode instead of just deactivate. Was her gun getting stronger? She didn't know.

The Doctor then decided that the man, Simon, didn't need to keep anything of value, nor get away scott-free. He had Oswin reprogram the missiles being aimed at the ark to follow Simon's ship instead, and then he locked him in and sent him off. The Doctor then sent the ship on a course to an uninhabited planet, which was then named Siluria, after the species that was killed in this mess, and took everyone back to where they came from, with the exception of Nefertiti, who stayed with John in the African savannah. Amy and Rory were deposited back in their home for the time being, so it was just Oswin and the Doctor on the TARDIS again. Oswin had so much to ask, but she didn't know how to word it exactly.

"Why did the triceratops pick me up and carry me off like that? Did it just like me or what?"

"Did you come in contact with any plants after you got off the TARDIS?"

"Amy pushed me into a thicket of vines… OH, I get it now. Tricey just wanted something to eat, and since I was covered in plant matter, she mistook me as something she could eat."

"Exactly." The Doctor took the chance to make doubly sure that Oswin was okay, "Tell me Oswin, how did you feel when Tricey picked you up and carried you away?"

"Kind of scared at first, but then I realized that it was kind of cute, so I didn't mind too much." Oswin was lying, of course. She didn't want the Doctor knowing that she was petrified the whole time. She also felt something a little different in her. Hate? It couldn't be. There was nothing to hate. "Oh, and is there a kitchen on here somewhere? I want to see if I can still make soufflés ."

"Umm… you don't have hands, so how would that work?"

"I'll figure out something."

"Fine. Straight up there, 4th door on the right."

About 3 hours and lots of burnt soufflés later, Oswin finally got tired of attempting this task and returned to the control room to ask for help. She had an idea.

"Doctor, do you have a moment to help me in here?"

"Yeah, yeah. One sec." The Doctor went over to the kitchen with Oswin, who had already pulled out all the ingredients. She instructed him on how to mix them together and pour them into the pan.

"Perfect. Now stand back, I don't know what will happen with this yet." Oswin made sure her gun was at the lowest level possible (she thought) and then fired it at the soufflé. At first it was good, rising and baking as exactly as possible, but she held the ray for too long, causing it to erupt all over the kitchen and the beings inside. Oswin, recovering from the surprise, asked if the Doctor was okay. He was, of course, but she felt disappointed that she couldn't make a soufflé, even with help from him. She retreated from the room, and went back out to the control room for the night.

"You know, Oswin, the TARDIS has a room for you. I just saw it when I came out here. You might like it." the Doctor added with encouragement.

"No thanks, Daleks don't need to sleep, so why would I need a room?" she said in a melancholy tone.

"Because you're human. Don't you want to have a little space to yourself while you're here? If the TARDIS hated you, then why would she make you a room like that? You need to see it to believe it."

Oswin didn't want to put up with this nonsense, especially with the mood she was in. "I'll check it out when I want to. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely. So where do you want to go next?"

"I don't know, Mexico?"

"Next stop, Mexico!" the Doctor smiled and then began to flip switches and turn knobs, and then they were off again.

**A/N: With school starting for me so soon, I can't guarantee when I can get the next chapter up, but I hope I'll be able to in the next couple weeks or so. Thanks so much to the people who read this! J**


End file.
